Viento y fuego
by Teniente Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Aquello era un juego de resistencia, en donde dos esclavos intentaban subyugarse, al tiempo que trataban de hacer mella en la voluntad del otro. Hasta que uno de los dos sucumbiera al averno de su propio desespero, y ahí ser consumido por sus propios demonios. Naraku&Kagura. Para Agatha Romaniev.


_InuYasha_ es obra y gracia de la Emperatriz del manga, Rumiko Takahashi; esta historia fue concebida como un pequeño presente para Agatha Romaniev.

Viento y fuego

Por Sessha Jazmin

Por inercia se llevó una mano al pecho vacío. Sabía lo que vendría. Cayó de rodillas. Un hilito de sangre recorrió la comisura de sus labios, se deslizó por su barbilla y siguió su curso hasta perderse entre sus ropas.

—Mírame, Kagura —Naraku se puso en cuclillas frente a ella. Sus labios se curvaron en una cínica sonrisa al vislumbrar el dolor en el fondo de los ojos de Kagura—. Duele, ¿cierto? Es tu castigo por intentar traicionarme, te lo mereces, ¿verdad? —apretó un poco más el corazón de la demoniza. Su sonrisa se amplió ante el rostro crispado de la joven—. ¿Te disculparás, querida?

—Bastardo —espetó Kagura, desafiante. Un nuevo hilo de sangre surgió de sus labios.

—Tienes temple, Kagura —El tono de Naraku era bajo y aterrador—. Aprecio eso, pero tú eres solo una servidora.

—Yo soy el viento —rebatió ella, clavando sus ojos en él, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—El viento es libre, Kagura, tú no. Lo sabes —Levantó el corazón de la mujer a la altura de sus ojos, dando a entender que la vida de ella dependía solo de la voluntad de él.

Kagura, aún de rodillas, rió con amargura. —Somos dos esclavos, ¿cierto, Naraku?

El hanyô borró la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Volvió a bajar el corazón de la mujer hasta su regazo. Sopesó la pregunta en silencio. Mas sus ojos prometían el infierno mismo.

—Lavántate, Kagura —ordenó sin responder al desafío de la demoniza—. Vete.

—Te ha dolido, ¿cierto, amo? —sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—Vete —repitió él, con voz peligrosa—. Vete antes de que me arrepienta. Si alguna vez vuelvo a sospechar que tú has intentado venderme de nuevo, será la última cosa que hagas.

Kagura se levantó dificultosamente del _tatami_. Todavía sentía punzadas de dolor en su pecho.

—No habrá una próxima vez. Me aseguraré de ser discreta —Deslizó con sus manos la puerta corrediza, suavemente; antes de salir añadió: —, amo.

Aquel no era solo el castigo por su traición, por haberle vendido al grupo de InuYasha. No. Y Kagura lo sabía. Era el pago por haberle dicho de frente que eran dos caras de la misma moneda. Esclavos. Ella de él y de su libertad arrebatada, él de su obsesión por la perla, y por aquella sacerdotisa.

Eran un manojo de contradicciones. Oxímorones, ironías andantes.

Esa noche, cuándo recuperó un poco el hálito de vida que su amo había intentado menguar, salió a dar un paseo por los pasillos del castillo. Lo encontró solo, en medio de la vacía habitación principal del castillo. Frente a él, solo había un espejo. El espejo de Kanna.

Kagura no pudo evitar sonreír ente tal escena. Él, Naraku; él, quien le había arrebatado el corazón solo para tener poder sobre ella, _sobre alguien_, era un esclavo. Esclavo de sus propios demonios y obsesiones. De aquella sacerdotisa. Una obsesión que ni él mismo lograba entender por completo. Una fijación extraña, apenas comparable con su deseo por la perla de Shikón.

Eran dos esclavos, lo sabía. Sin embargo, también era el viento. Y cada momento el viento alimentaba el fuego de sus ansias de libertad. De sus motivaciones, de sus ideas. Ni el mismo Naraku podía subyugar al viento ni detener el fuego con sus manos.

Saboreó el gusto metálico de la sangre que se le había quedado en la boca y volvió a sonreír.

Aquello era un juego de resistencia, en donde dos esclavos intentaban subyugarse, al tiempo que trataban de hacer mella en la voluntad del otro. Hasta que uno de los dos sucumbiera al averno de su propio desespero, y ahí ser consumido por sus propios demonios.

Kagura pasó su lengua por sus labios.

La sangre le supo dulce; pues ella estaba segura de que no sería la primera en caer. Aún después de su final, ella sabía que, a pesar de su cárcel física, era libre.

Como el viento mismo.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: *cruza los dedos*. Espero que te guste, Agatha. Y que te haya sido leve.

Imaginé una situación en donde Kagura traicione a Naraku para lograr su ansiada libertad y que este la descubra. Imaginé el castigo y la postura de Kagura, la de una guerrera, inmutable. Y consciente de la ironía de sus vidas.

_Alis Volat Propris._

Jueves, 16 de enero de 2014


End file.
